Conventional seats in passenger vehicles typically include a system of interrelated steel springs mounted to a frame upon which one or more cushions are placed to support the weight of a person sitting thereon. Unfortunately, conventional passenger vehicle seats can be somewhat heavy and bulky devices. Furthermore, little, if any, room may be available beneath conventional passenger vehicle seats for the purpose of storing articles.
With increasing emphasis being placed on increasing storage capacity within passenger vehicles, there is a need to provide passenger vehicle seats with storage space therebeneath. Also, with increasing emphasis being placed on reducing unnecessary weight in passenger vehicles, there is a need for lighter weight vehicle components including passenger seats. Furthermore, vehicle manufacturers are continuously looking for ways to reduce vehicle manufacturing and assembly costs.
Passenger vehicle seats referred to as "suspension seats" are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,013,089 to Abu-Isa et al. describes a passenger vehicle seat assembly having a frame and an integrated elastomeric filament suspension and fabric cover stretched across and attached to the frame to provide a low profile finished seat or back rest. Suspension seats can facilitate reducing vehicle manufacturing and assembly costs because various components, such as springs, can be eliminated. Unfortunately, suspension seats may not provide a passenger sitting thereon with as much comfort as traditional seats that utilize conventional springs and cushions.
Vehicle interior door panels conventionally include one or more structural members formed from rigid material, such as plywood or fiberboard, that are secured to the inside of a vehicle door. Various amounts of cushioning and sound-deadening material are secured to the interior face of these structural members. One or more layers of fabric typically cover the cushioning and sound-deadening material to provide an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Unfortunately, fabrication and assembly of conventional vehicle interior door panels may be somewhat material and labor intensive.